The Magic Of Biology
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Bloom adjusts to changes with her body
1. Chapter 1

The Magic of Biology

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600000377

Bloom slowly emerged from her dreams, but wasn't quite awake just yet. Her eyes still closed, she tried to recall the dream she'd just had. It had been a pleasant one... _very_ pleasant, in fact. It had been about herself and the most gorgeous blonde in the world and a sudden great absence of any kind of clothing. Underneath the covers, Bloom spread her legs ever so slightly in eager anticipation and let a hand wander down underneath the covers, into her pyjama pants and-

What the...?

Her eyes flying open, Bloom quickly withdrew her hand. She could not possibly have felt what she had just felt. She quickly looked around the room to find it dimly lit by the early morning sun and, also, empty. As usual, Flora had already left for her daily early morning walk with Mirta. Bloom had always found Flora's new habit a bit silly, but this time she was grateful for it.

Bloom raised her bedcovers, took one look and then lowered them again as fast as she could. She breathed out slowly and raised the covers once more.

Yes, her pyjama was definitely bulging.

Moving very carefully as if the universe could shatter and fall apart if she made a false move, Bloom got out of bed and walked towards the mirror. She slowly undressed herself until she was completely naked and there it was. Her long red hair, her thin body, her extremely long, shapely legs, the firm breasts she was secretly kind of proud of and, standing rigidly upright, one rather large cock.

Bloom stared dumbly at her own reflection, waiting for a thought to break through the shock.

There has _got_ to be a rational explanation for this.

Yes. That made sense. Someone ought to be able to explain this away so that her body could return to normal.

Yes.

And, when you wanted a rational explanation, there was only one person you could go to.

-

Tecna's fingers flew across the keyboard of her computer, her mind ablaze with 1's and 0's. She was writing a program, although she had no idea what kind of program or what it was going to do when it was finished. But it was being _created_ and that's what mattered. Besides, it was something to do on a Saturday morning just before breakfast. Something made her look up.

"Good morning Bloom."

"Hi. Can I... come in?"

Tecna turned around her in her chair and faced the girl standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Of course, if you want."

Bloom gratefully entered and scurried over to Tecna's bed, where she sat down.

"How did you know it was me?" Bloom asked.

"You were reflected in the computer screen," Tecna answered.

"Right," said Bloom. "Isn't Musa here?"

"She already went to get breakfast," said Tecna. "And after that I hear she's going into the city to pick up the latest offering of one of her favourite bands. So right now I'm enjoying the silence while I still have the chance."

Bloom smiled faintly. "I guess I should be thankful that I have such a quiet roommate."

Tecna returned the smile and crossed her legs. It was true that she wasn't a people person, but she had a sharp mind and knew a thing or two about observation. "So, when are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Bloom blushed and looked down at the floor. "This morning, I... I mean... when I woke up..."

"Yes?" Tecna said.

Bloom sat, staring at her hands. She doubted she could say the words, so that really left only one option.

Her face as red as her hair, Bloom stood up, her hips thrust slightly forwards. Her cock wasn't as hard any more as when she'd woken up, but there was still a noticeable bulge.

"Ah, I see," said Tecna calmly. "We were starting to wonder when it would happen."

It took a moment for the words to filter through Bloom's mind, but when it did she stared open-mouthed at Tecna before falling down onto the bed again.

"What?"

"No need to act so surpised," said Tecna. "You should be happy that you're normal after all."

"Normal?" said Bloom. "I... I've got a... you know... penis."

Tecna blinked twice. "Right. Yes. Of course. I keep forgetting you were raised as if you were human. Very well, I'll explain. Did you ever notice that every single student in Alfea is, in fact, female?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," said Bloom.

"And that's because fairies are a hermaphroditical species that nevertheless indentify as female."

"What?" said Bloom.

"We're chicks with dicks," said Tecna.

"But... that... that can't be right."

"Trust me. It is," said Tecna.

"But, look, I happen to know a lot of the girls here have fathers," said Bloom, hoping that this would help make everything Tecna said not be true.

"Naturally," said Tecna. "I don't think I need to tell you that many fairies become interested in the Red Fountain specialists and vice versa. Fairies can, and have, raise a family with specialists. But that doesn't make us specialists, nor does it make them fairies. The same goes for witches."

"But if we're really different species we can't have children together," Bloom argued for the sake of arguing. "That's how you define species."

"On Earth, perhaps," said Tecna. "But here we have an evironment filled with magic. You'd be surprised what magic can establish effortlessly."

"Oh," said Bloom. "So I guess I really am stuck with... that."

"Not stuck," said Tecna. "With a bit of practise you can regulate your genitalial area."

"How? T-tell me!" Bloom asked eagerly.

Tecna looked at Bloom for a moment, the expression on her face was unreadable, although it usually meant she was thinking thoughts that people who lived in the real world rather than the digital one couldn't follow. Apparently reaching a conclusion, Tecna stood up and, with one smooth movement, pulled her purple-and-green shirt over her head and let it drop onto the floor. Bloom tried to swallow with a throat that was suddenly dry. The sight of Tecna's bare breasts, so similar to her own, stirred something in Bloom that she had never before really been aware of.

Tecna took the few paces needed to reach the bed and kneeled down in front of Bloom. She looked up.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Bloom nodded.

"Good," said Tecna. "Then all I need you to do is relax and let me take care of things, alright?"

Bloom, unable to find words, indeed unable to do anything other than take in Tecna's body, nodded again.

Tecna nodded in return and looked away from Bloom's face. She removed Bloom lowered Bloom's pants until they were around her ankles and then did the same to her panties. Bloom felt her heartbeat increasing and her breathing become heavier. There was something incredibly arousing about Tecna looking at her the way she was. She felt her cock hardening again and any surprise she might have felt about her lack of emberrassment was smothered underneath her growing lust. Tecna smiled appreciatively and reached out to stroke Bloom's cock.

Bloom gasped slightly, relishing the shivers Tecna's touch sent through her body. She leaned back, placing her hands flat on the bad, looking up at the ceiling, down at Tecna, then back up the ceiling again. Tecna leaned forward, opened her mouth and let her tongue stroke the redhead's cock. Bloom closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of the fire spreading through her body. She was aware of Tecna's tongue dancing on her hard dick and the pleasure it caused, but apart from that she didn't, couldn't, notice anything else. She especially didn't notice how her cock became slick and shiny with saliva.

Bloom gasped and jerked forward when she felt her cock being envelloped in something soft and warm. Her eyes wide, she looked down to see her cock fit snuggly between Tecna's breasts.

"How does that feel?" Tecna asked, softly moving her breasts up and down Bloom's shaft.

"G-good," Bloom gasped.

"Just good?" Tecna asked, pushing her breasts more firmly together. "I must be doing something wrong then."

"No..." Bloom groaned. "This is... Oh God!"

Bloom threw her head back with a scream that never escaped her lungs. There were no words that could describe the feeling of Tecna's breasts around her cock. Lustful pleasure filled her body with every little movement of Tecna's chest. And when Tecna leaned down to kiss the glans poking out between her breasts Bloom could hold it no longer and came, her body shuddering, her cock onto Tecna's face and breasts. For one intense moment, Bloom's universe was nothing but pleasure before she collapsed onto the bed.

Tecna used two of her fingers to scoop up a bit of semen that had landed on her cheek and looked it for a moment before tasting it.

"Not bad," she said mostly to herself.

She stood up and sat down on the bed next to Bloom. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the girl had blacked out. Still, perhaps she shouldn't be surprised. Bloom had been without a cock for much longer than any ordinary fairy should have been, so perhaps the unfamiliar feelings had overwhelmed her.

As Tecna thought this Bloom's cock became soft and limp and then disappeared completely, leaving the girl with a normal girl's vagina and clitoris. Tecna replaced Bloom's panties and pants as best she could, then put the girl underneath the covers of her bed.

Tecna stood up, collected her fallen shirt and decided that now was a good time to take shower and then have some breakfast. Still, one other decision needed to be made first. In spite of Bloom's reaction to Tecna's... help... the girl would probably still feel uncomfortable about her own body for some time to come. Clearly she needed someone to help her. A small, selfish part of her wanted to keep Bloom all to herself for as long as possible, but, no that wasn't really her. No, she would tell the other Winx and, no doubt, they would all be eager to help Bloom.

Yes, Tecna decided, that would be better.

Much, _much_ better.

Tecna closed her eyes. With a brief moment of concentrated willpower, her vagina melted away completely to be replaced by a pair of balls and a cock that was hardening rapidly.

Yes.

Shower.

Now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magic of Biology

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600000377

There was darkness. And through the darkness came strands of music.

Bloom opened her eyes and slowly became aware of the fact that she wasn't in her own bed or in her own room. She felt a sudden rush of panic, which quickly subsided when she saw Musa dancing to a music so loud it almost had a physical presence. Going through the paces, Musa turned around, saw Bloom sitting up and looking at her, smiled and said something.

"What!?" Bloom yelled.

Musa rolled her eyes and turned the volume down enough for conversation to take place.

"You're awake I see."

"Uhm, yes," said Bloom. "How long was I... asleep?"

Musa sauntered over to the bed and kneeled onto it. "You were pretty out of it for while. You missed lunch."

Bloom made a face. "And I missed breakfast too."

Musa got up, walked over to her desk and took a couple of candy bars out of the drawer, which she casually flung towards Bloom.

"Thanks," said Bloom.

"No big," said Musa, kneeling onto the bed again. "It's not what I would call breakfast, but it's all I got."

Bloom focussed on eating the candy bar. Even though Musa didn't even come close to invading her personal space, she could still feel the girl near her and her presence filled Bloom with an odd warmth that she relished, even though she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"So, Tecna tells me you got a little problem."

Bloom choked on the bar and coughed loudly for a minute. Musa waited patiently until the girl had settled down.

"She said... what?" said Bloom.

"You know, about you freaking out for no good reason," said Musa.

"She _told_ you?" Bloom said.

"Well, yeah. She's worried about you. Well, I _think_ she's worried about you. It's kinda hard to tell with her, you know."

Bloom nodded mutely while her mind raced. Tecna hold told Musa about her. How much did she tell? _Everything?_ Did she tell any of the others? Did she inform one of the _teachers_?

"Bloom?"

Bloom looked up, the feeling of Musa's hand landing softly on her wrist lancing through her thoughts. The look of concern on Musa's face calmed her down, except for her heart which started to speed up.

"You holding up?" Musa asked.

Bloom nodded. "I think so," she said. "Uhm... how much did Tecna tell you?"

"Enough," said Musa. "I know why you blacked out, but she didn't go into details."

"Oh," said Bloom.

"Seriously, don't sweat it. Every fairy goes through it. Although," Musa grinned, "they usually spend the first couple of days celebrating rather than freaking out."

"Celebrating?"

"Sure. It's a sign that a fairy has enough maturity to handle sex, so you know... Between you and me, I think it happened to Tecna when she was about eleven."

"Really?" said Bloom.

"Nah, not really," said Musa.

"Oh," said Bloom. She tried to think of something else to say, but couldn't. The warmth of Musa's hand on her wrists was becoming a bigger and bigger distraction.

"Bloom, what happened, that was a _good thing_."

"It was still weird."

"Really? Did it feel weird when Tecna did what she did?"

Bloom could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. "No," she admitted quietly.

"There you are then," said Musa. "And besides, from now on, if you _really_ want to, you can stay a complete chick for the rest of your life. It'd be a shame, but you could."

Bloom looked up into Musa's eyes and faltered. There was an intensity in the girl's dark eyes that robbed her of her breath.

"S-shame?" Bloom managed.

"Us fairies, we get to have the best of both worlds. You really wanna miss out on that?"

"I... I'm not..."

"Sure? Well, think about it, OK? Lemme know what you decide."

Musa stood up, but Bloom reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Musa, please, could you...?"

Musa looked surprised, then smiled, leaned forward and kissed Bloom softly. Bloom's body responded for her, putting her arms around Musa and pulling her closer, opening her mouth just enough to allow the girl's tongue inside. Bloom leaned back until she was lying on her back with Musa on top of her, their kiss lasting and growing in passion.

Musa leaned back, a thin trail of saliva briefly connecting the girls. Then she got off the bed and started undressing. She wasn't trying to perform a slow, seductive striptease, but neither was simply removing her clothes. Bloom felt herself growing wetter when more and more of Musa's pale body was revealed to her. Eventually, the girl stood naked before her and Bloom couldn't help but look at Musa's glistening pussy and the hard cock above it.

"Like what you see?" Musa asked playfully.

Bloom nodded mutely.

"Not weird or freaky or whatever?"

Bloom shook her head.

"Good," said Musa.

Musa grasped the covers of Tecna's bed and pulled them away from Bloom. Then she kneeled on the bed next to Bloom. She leaned forward and started undoing Bloom's pants. Bloom realised that this was the second time today that a girl was taking off her pants while she did nothing except enjoy her own arousal. Musa carelessly flung Bloom's pants onto the floor, not even looking where it was going to land. Then she pulled down Bloom's panties just enough to expose her wet pussy to the air. Smiling, Musa lowered her head and kissed Bloom between her legs.

Bloom groaned slightly and arched her back as Musa's tongue ran up and down her slit, circled her clit and dipped into her. Instinctively, Bloom tried to put a hand on the girl's head, but Musa easily swatted it away. Not that she needed steering. Musa carefully, almost meticulously explored Bloom's every fold, lapping up the redhead's flowing juices. Bloom began writhing to the dance of Musa's tongue, her body losing control to the pleasure.

And then, suddenly, Musa withdrew. Bloom looked up to protest, only to see the girl kneeling between her spread legs, the tip of her cock pressing against her pussy. Musa looked at Bloom, an unspoken question in her eyes. Bloom didn't even have to think and nodded.

Musa pressed slowly into Bloom, even though the redhead was so wet her cock could easily glide inside. Once she was fully inside of Bloom, Musa paused to see if the redhead was showing any signs of serious pain or discomfort. But the look Bloom gave her spoke of nothing but the purest lust and pleasure. Grinning, Musa started moving, slowly and carefully at first but upon hearing the groans that escaped Bloom's lips, she started thrusting into Bloom quicker and more forcefully. Without thinking, Bloom wrapped her arms around Musa's back and pulled the girl on top of her, her mouth frantically seeking Musa's. They kissed roughly and clumsily, interrupted by moans and gasps, their tongues playing desperately. Musa filled Bloom again and again, sending a wave of fire through the girl's body with every thrust. Musa, for her part, felt Bloom's tight, wet heat envelloping her and spreading through her.

Bloom came first, her eyes shut tight, her lungs screaming, her pussy squeezing Musa's cock. Musa groaned softly when the orgasm claimed her too. Shuddering, her strength leaving her, Musa could no longer support herself and let herself lie down on top of Bloom.

It took a while for the girls to catch their breaths. The looked at each other, still breathing heavily, and kissed quickly, softly.

"That..." Bloom began.

"Felt good?" Musa finished.

"Yeah," Bloom breathed.

"Still think it's weird for fairies to have dick?"

Bloom had to think about that for a while. Her body, still warm and glowing, roared that it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Her mind wasn't quite sure yet. It was still a bit... freaky... but it was kind of good freaky. _Great_ freaky, even.

"I think... I'm OK," said Bloom.

"Good," said Musa. "Cuz it'd be a shame if you suddenly became all awkward."

"So, uhm..." Bloom looked away from Musa and stared at the wall. She could feel herself starting to blush a little. "You said something about celebrating before."

Musa laughed softly. "Yeah, but it's not in the way you think."

"How do you know what I think?" Bloom said.

"Right now? I think I got a pretty good idea."

Bloom coughed. "Yeah, well, uhm, I think maybe I should head back to my room now."

"If you insist."

Musa rolled off Bloom and the redhead briefly felt a pang of regret that her warm body was no longer on top of her own. Bloom quickly supressed the feeling, got off the bed and put her clothes back on, mentally deciding that the first thing she would do when she got back to her room was to put on a fresh pair of panties. Musa, on the other hand, kept lying on Tecna's bed, making no attempt to cover her nakedness or even hide the fact that she enjoyed watching Bloom walk around the room.

When Bloom was about to leave, she paused by the door and turned around to face Musa. The sight of the naked girl leisurely running a single finger up the shaft of her still hard cock made her blush again, but she persevered.

"Uhm... Musa... thanks," she said.

"My pleasure," Musa said.

"And... thank Tecna for me too."

"I will."

Bloom nodded and left. Even though today wasn't even over yet, she felt pretty confident that it was the weirdest day she would ever have in her entire life.

And, in some strange way, it was also be the greatest day she would ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

The Magic of Biology

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600000377

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

When Bloom returned to her room she was only mildly surprised to see Mirta

sitting on Flora's bed with Flora herself nowhere in sight. What surprised her

more was that Mirta looked... different somehow. There seemed to be some kind of

peaceful glow around her Bloom couldn't identify. Maybe it was a sign that the

redhead was becoming more fairy and less Which was a thought

loaded with implications that almost made Bloom blush "Hey

Bloom," said "Hi," Bloom said casually, walking over to her side

of the room. "Waiting for Flora, I take it?"BRBR Mirta nodded. "She's just

down to the kitchen to pick up some food. We're going to have a picnic."BRBR

"That sounds nice," said "It is," said Mirta. "Flora always gets

more into it when we have sex in the open air."BRBR For a moment, Bloom

didn't know what to say even though she felt that, considering everything that

had happened so far today, she really should've seen something like that

"Oh," said "I think she feels more free when

she's around plants and trees and dirt instead of inside some artificial

construct," Mirta "Could be," said Bloom. "I guess."BRBR

Mirta smiled vaguely. "You know, if I'd known this before, we might've got

together when I was still a pumpkin, don't you think?"BRBR "I really don't

know what to think about that," Bloom "I think you really don't

Iwant/I to think about that," said Mirta. "But that's OK. I guess every

witch is a bit twisted inside."BRBR "You're not any more twisted than any of

us," Bloom said. "I mean, that's why you're Ihere/I, isn't it?"BRBR

"Maybe," said The bedroom door was suddenly flung open

dramatically to create an even more dramatic "Bloom, there you

are!"BRBR "Stella?"BRBR Before Bloom could do anything to react, Stella

had grabbed her arm and was pulling her back towards the door

"You have to help me, Bloom. I'm going out tonight and I need someone to help

me pick out what to wear."BRBR "Oh, OK," said Bloom, stumbling after the

Solarian princess. "See you later, Mirta."BRBR "Bye," Mirta said with a

small wave of her -BRBR Bloom sat easily on Stella's bed,

watching the girl root through her extensive wardrobe and listening to her

muttering to herself. It was kind of nice and relaxing in all its

As Stella leaned forward into her closet, Bloom's gaze fell

on Stella's behind. Even though it was still basically covered by one of

Stella's miniature mini-skirts it was a nice sight. Stella had a very nice...

behind. Bloom imagined it would be sort of firm without being too skinny. She

wondered how it would feel in her Bloom blinked. No. No, she was

not wondering that! She was Inot/I thinking about sex again!BRBR With

grim determination, Bloom averted her gaze and looked at the window. And then

found her eyes drawn back to Stella again. She really did have a really nice

Stella spun around suddenly, surprising Bloom into turning her eyes

up at her "What do you think?" Stella asked, holding up some

Bloom tried to focus on Stella's question, tried to call up her

reserves of fashion knowledge. But she couldn't shake the thought that the best

look for Stella was the one where she wasn't wearing any clothes at

"I... I..."BRBR "Well?" Stella asked Bloom's eyes

drifted downwards again in embarrassment. Trying to skip at Stella's breasts,

but stealing a glimpse at them anyway, across the bare stomach to...BRBR The

miniature mini-skirt. It was bulging. And the purple tip of Stella's cock was

peeking out from under the hem. Bloom swallowed hard and stared at it, eyes

"Seriously, Bloom, I know I want you to focus on Ime/I, but

not that part of me."BRBR "What? Oh, sorry," Bloom said, looking back up at

Stella's face again. She didn't notice that the clothes Stella had been holding

had disappeared into the closet "But if you're that interested, I

guess I don't mind showing you."BRBR "No," said Bloom. "No, you don't have

to..."BRBR But Stella had already kicked off her shoes and discarded her

top. And then her mini-skirt was around her ankles before casually being kicked

away into a corner of the "There," said Bloom

opened her mouth. Then she closed it again. There was little surprising about

Stella's body. The clothes she wore left little to the imagination anyway and

the shape of her body was so similar to Bloom's that Bloom could easily fill in

the blanks on her own. Still, there was something very arousing about seeing

Stella exposed like this. Her bare breasts, just a touch bigger than Bloom's,

would be enough to make her hard if she had a cock. It certainly was enough to

make her wet. As for further down...BRBR It was weird, but no strangely

erotic in its own right. Stella had a cock, not hard at the moment, but

certainly not bloodless either and a pair of testicles. But there wasn't a

single sign of her pussy. She simply didn't have one right now. Bloom wondered

if it was possible to really go all the way. To have those breasts disappear, to

become more blocky. To be truly But... no, something inside

of her knew that couldn't be done. No matter how fluid their gender, there would

always be something intensely female about fairies. It was a comforting thought,

as strange as it "OK, now I want to see you," Stella

"What?"BRBR Suddenly Stella was kneeling in front of Bloom. "You know what

I mean," she Some last remnant of her human upbringing screamed

that she shouldn't just let Stella take her pants off to look at her naughty

bits. Bloom didn't pay any attention to it and just smiled and

Stella didn't waste any time removing Bloom's garments. She smiled vaguely as

she ran her fingertips through Bloom's short pubic "I like it

smooth," she said. "How about I shave you sometime this week? I promise you

it'll be worth your while."BRBR "I'll think about it," Bloom

Stella's fingers moved lower until they brushed Bloom's

"So wet already," she murmurred. "And all because of me?"BRBR

"Oh yes," Bloom breathed, enjoying Stella's light touch and subconsciously

deciding that now was not the time to tell her about her little talk with Mirta.

Or the stuff that happened with Musa and Tecna for that Two of

Stella's fingers moved next to Bloom clit, causing a brief shudder of pleasure

to run through the girl's "How cute," Stella cooed. "You know, I

think you could get your clit pierced."BRBR "Why would I... why would I want

that?" Bloom asked, looking down and resisting the urge to put her hand on

Stella's Stella looked up and winked mischievously. "Because I

think it'd look really sexy on you. Still, I've heard that girls who get clits

pierced have difficulty forming their cocks again and that would be a shame

wouldn't it? Speaking of which, where's yours?"BRBR "My... I don't..." Bloom

"You don't know how to do it yet? Tsk. For a girl your age it

should be as natural as breathing," Stella said. "Earth must be a really dull

place if girls don't even know how to form their own cocks."BRBR

"Still..."BRBR "Hmm," Stella said, caressing Bloom's slit with her hand.

"Just think hard maybe?"BRBR Bloom closed her eyes and tried to think

about... what? All she could think of was Stella's hand and how good it felt.

There was no room in there for details of magic. All she wanted was relax, lay

back and let Stella do whatever she wanted with For

a moment, Bloom imagined Stella once again standing with her back to her,

rooting through her closet. Once again, Stella's ass was tantalizingly in front

of her. What she wouldn't give to raise that skirt, grab the girl's hips

and...BRBR A whole new wave of desire flooded through Bloom, mingling with

the simmering "That's it," Stella breathed. "Wow, you must be

Ireally/I turned on."BRBR Bloom opened her eyes to see Stella gazingly

appreciatively, perhaps even admiringly, at her very hard "I am,"

Bloom "Well, I suppose I shouldn't leave you this excited,"

Stella said. "It probably wouldn't be polite or something."BRBR Stella

leaned forward and carefully placed a soft kiss on the very tip of Bloom's cock.

Bloom saw a faint, shimmering light passing Stella's lips and wrap itself around

the full length of her cock before seemingly sinking into the

"There," said "What did you do?" Bloom Stella

giggled. "Touch it and find out."BRBR Bloom touched herself with a finger

and found it almost immediately slipping away. Her whole cock was as slippery

as... as... as something really, really "Why'd you do that?"

Bloom "Well, we all have our little quirks," Stella said. "And

for mine, you really need to be lubed up."BRBR "You don't mean..."BRBR

"Hmm."BRBR Smiling, Stella stood up and turned her back towards

"Ready?"BRBR "Oh yes."BRBR Stella made a little pleased

noise and, looking carefully, sat down in Bloom's lap. Bloom slid into Stella

effortlessly. It was warm and tight and felt... "Oh, I'm glad

I memorised those spells," Stella moaned in one long "So am I,"

Bloom Stella laughed softly and began moving. Bloom put her hands

on Stella's hips. What she wanted to do was kind of raise Stella until her cock

was almost all the way out of her ass again and then slam her back down hard,

thrusting into her. But since she wasn't quite sure how Stella would respond to

that, Bloom was content to just have her hands resting on Stella's body. Not

that what Stella was doing wasn't magnificent in its own right. She moved with

agonising slowness, building up the pleasurable friction no matter how magically

smooth they both were. The fire Stella awakened was still low and smouldering

and more terribly lustful than anything else. Bloom had the feeling Stella could

keep her going like this for hours, giving her enough pleasure to drive her

insane, yet never letting her come even close to Stella's

muscles squeezed Bloom tight and the glowing embers erupted into a blaze.

Perhaps Stella didn't feel like going insane with pleasure either, perhaps she'd

just wanted to make a point and felt that she had made Whatever it

was, Stella began moving faster, her ass squeezing and releasing her cock, her

breath coming out in short, excited gasps. Bloom leaned forward until her shirt

rubbed Stella's back, then reached out with one hand and wrapped her fingers

around Stella's cock. Because of the way Stella's body moved on top of hers,

Bloom wouldn't have to do much to technically jerk Stella off, but she wasn't

about do that. She tried to move her hand up and down Stella's cock in perfect

counterpoint to Stella's own movements, but failed. Stella was obviously lost in

ecstacy, her body moving almost of its own accord, driven solely by pleasure.

Bloom herself wasn't fairing much better, jerking and fucking, her body taking

over from her mind and knowing exactly what it was "Bl... Bl..."

the blonde princess gasped. "Blo..."BRBR Stella grunted, her body writhing,

losing the last bits of control it had. Her ass squeezed Bloom almost at random

and semen spurted from her cock with every shudder. Bloom, feeling Stella's body

writhing against her, came as well, filling the girl's ass with semen until it

ran down her shaft and pooled on her own Eventually, the girls

came to rest, Bloom still inside Stella and neither of them doing anything to

change that. Stella leaned back and turned her head enough so that she could

awkwardly kiss "Congratulations," Stella said, her breathing

almost regular Bloom smiled faintly. "Tell me the truth. You

never had any plans of going out tonight, did you?"BRBR Stella just smiled

in return and kissed her again.


End file.
